Breaking the law
by Forever-Here-Forever-Alone
Summary: Irvine Kinneas is the hottest thing in Balamb High. If you can get a date with him, you're one lucky person. But when a new teacher joins the school, Irvine finds himself not wanting anyone but the new guy on the block. Yaoi, AU, Irvine/Sephiroth


**¤¤¤¤¤Breaking the l.a.w.¤¤¤¤¤**

Disclaimer :: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy characters. I do own the plot though, and I would rather you not take it anywhere without my permission. Thank you

Note :: Most of the story will be in Irvine's point of view. If and when it changes, I will tell you.

Pairing :: Irvine x Sephiroth.

Side Paring :: Squall x Seifer

**¤¤¤¤¤Breaking the l.a.w.¤¤¤¤¤**

_**¤¤ Chapter One ¤¤  
¤¤ School Days ¤¤**_

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, bee-_

My hand flew out from under the blankets before I had a second thought. I groaned, my eyes slowly opening to the light of the room. And damn it was bright. I closed them again, shaking my head while trying to wake myself. That alarm and the sun were going to die soon. I slowly stood up from my bed, my body sluggish in the morning wake. Yes, mornings sucked for me…badly.

I pushed myself up from my bed, my auburn hair falling into my eyes just a bit. I groaned again, reaching up and pushing the hair from my eyes. I walked slowly toward my dresser, pulling out my school uniform before walking to the bathroom. I shut the door behind me, not wanting my foster parents to see me changing and taking a shower.

I turned on the hot water, allowing it to warm before I stripped of the boxers I wore to bed. That was all I wore to bed…every day, every night…unless I was with someone else. Yes, I was slightly a whore, if that was what you wanted to call me, but it made me feel better…made me feel as if I belonged in this upside down world.

I stepped into the warm water, allowing it to rain down on my form. The shower wasn't big, but I fit in it comfortably. My brown hair had fallen into my eyes once more, and I was forced to push it back, once more. I bathed, shampooing and conditioning my hair as well as soaping up my body to ensure sheer cleanness. I didn't want the smell of sex from last night's partner to linger on my skin too long.

Once the shower was complete, I stepped out and dressed in the school uniform. Black pants, a white undershirt, black tie and black over jacket. Not that hard really. I walked back into my room after tying my hair back, allowing some bangs to hang down. Once I got into my room, I pulled on my black cowboy boots and my bag before heading down the steps and out the door toward school.

Yes, school. Balamb high wasn't that bad really. It was actually a really interesting place to hang around. Especially with all the sexy guys and gals around. A smirk played over my lips as I walked toward the building. It was a good ten-minute walk, but I never had any trouble with it. After all, halfway there I always run into-

"Hey Irvy, what's up?"

I lifted my head, smiling a bit toward the two men that always kept me company. Not that they weren't awesome, but sometimes their lovey-dovey/hate relationship bugged me. After all, I hadn't been able to have a real relationship in years…okay…never. I lifted my hand, waving ever so slightly as they approached. Squall sent me a sincere smile, while Seifer just glared and continued to walk.

I smiled toward Squall while walking. We brought up are normal topic, relationships and what we did the night before. Mine was the same-old-same-old; went home, slept with someone, they left, I went to bed. Simple. Squall on the other hand, had gone on a date with Seifer, walked on the beach, then gone home and made gentle love with Seifer…just what I expected. I sighed with a bit of anger and sorrow but kept it hidden.

"Irvine, don't worry. You'll find someone soon," Squall assured me, reaching over and patting my shoulder a bit.

"Yeah…I guess. If I'm lucky enough," I joked, laughing softly.

Squall joined in on the laughter. Seifer had glared toward me before reaching over and pulling Squall closer. He held him close and ignored me near completely. Seifer hadn't liked me in years. Not since me and Squall had a little jack off party when I turned thirteen. It was quite amazing, but I wouldn't dare touch Squall that way now that the Fire Prince was his lover.

We all had nicknames for each other. Almost everyone at our school had a special ability or something of the sort. But, our group had little nicknames for everyone. Seifer was the Fire Prince, seeing as he controlled flames during fighting class. Squall was the Ice Princess, where the princess came, no one knew. Zell was Hyper Punch, cause he couldn't do anything but move. Sometimes we thought we were on speed. And me…well…I was Purvy Irvy. And only the closest friends called me such.

My attention was drawn back to reality as I looked up and spotted the school. Our group was growing, Zell running over to join us. I smiled toward him in greeting as he started to rant off all the rumors he had heard lately. None were interesting me so far, as I didn't find anything new very interesting in my time.

"Then, I heard there was a new sex ed teacher. And he's supposed to be a real hottie if ya catch my drift," Zell continued, his hands moving with his talk.

I lifted my head at that, "Huh? What happened to that old bat that taught us?"

"She got fired for something…" Seifer said, finally talking to me.

I nodded in thought, "So…what's this guys name?"

"Sephiroth…so I heard. No one even knows his last name," Squall said.

Leave it to Squall to know. That boy could spout off anything that had to do with the school. Being friends with the school president was fun, anyways. I smiled lightly and nodded, ignoring the small buzz they were saying. Instead, I focused on what that new teacher was supposed to look like. After all, they said he was a hottie. And I was one to want to meet said hottie.

We sat down in front of a sakura tree we always sat in front of. I leaned against the trunk, my head leaning back against the hard wood as I did so. Squall sat down and leaned against the trunk with Seifer lying down with his head over Squall's lap. Zell continued to jump around in front of us, sprouting off more words.

It took a few moments, but the bell rang rather soon. I realized then that we were actually behind today. I smiled a bit though, pushing off the tree. I had sex ed first. I could easily figure out who that new teacher was now. I nodded my head toward the others and they waved goodbye. I quickly took off toward the school, entering the entrance.

I dodged all the students around me, ducking some and watching as people waved. I waved back and smiled, walking to my locker before pulling out my book and binder. I then headed down the hall and up a set of stairs before getting to the sex ed room. A quick scan of the room told me that the teacher was yet to be in the room. I groaned and shook my head, sitting down in my normal desk.

Jess walked in soon after. She had been the girl I was with last night. I smiled toward her sensually, and she smiled back. She sat by me, but I practically ignored her as my eyes caught a mixture of blacks and whites before me. My eyes widened a bit and my lips parted, jaw dropped. There was no damn way…this could be the sex ed teacher.

He was a God among men. So beautiful…so sexy. His pale skin contrasted with the black leather and silk he wore over his body. He had long silver hair, which reached well past his lower back and nearly to his thighs. Bright green eyes were staring toward the obviously staring class. His look was even sexy, and Hayne I had a hard on now.

"Hello. My name is Sephiroth. I'm your new sex education teacher."

His voice, smooth as silk, was a turn on as well. I felt my pants tighten a bit, as the obvious bulge in my pants was the only hint to my hard on.

This year was going to be _very_ interesting.


End file.
